


Goodbye

by SunAngel89



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, I am SO sorry!, I cried so much writing this, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 14:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10698792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunAngel89/pseuds/SunAngel89
Summary: Until we meet again....





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> I just edited some of the mistakes in this haha  
> I wrote this at midnight so i was tad horrible with my spelling haha  
> Anyway enjoy :)

**_Two months earlier._ **

Makoto stayed sitting in the same spot, even as the rain began hitting his face. He felt numb, none of this could be real. It was a horrible nightmare, he would wake up at any moment and everything would be normal. Haru soaking in the tub in his bathing suit. Haru grilling mackerel in the same bathing suit with an apron over the top. 

A single tear slid down Makoto’s cheek, blending in with the rain drops that splattered his face. Slowly he dropped the white lily he had been holding, it fell silently on the wet grass. Makoto stood, glancing down at the stone one last time.

“Goodbye Haru-chan” he whispered his voice hitching. 

* * *

**_Present._ **

Makoto sighed as he taped up another box, packing for college was a lot harder then he thought it would be. He turned to his desk grabbing a few books and tossing them into a nearby box, his hand hesitated above a single photo that sat on his desk. It was of him and Haru, standing happily by the beach hand in hand. It had been taken not long after they had started dating, before they had been told about Haru’s cancer. 

Everything had been perfect, they had seamlessly merged from friends to lovers over a single weekend. A sad smile played on Makoto’s lips as he gently grabbed the photo, gently stroking Haru’s face. They had thought they would be together forever, that nothing could get in their way, but life had other ideas.

Makoto gently placed the photo in a box and tapped it up, wiping away the tears that slipped from his eyes. Glancing around his mostly empty room he frowned, he had always pictured this time of his life as a happy moment. Something he and Haru would walk through together. Until that one day changed it all.

* * *

**_Six months earlier_ **

Makoto paced anxiously in the hospital waiting room, they had rushed here after Haru had fainted after their relay, Nagisa and Rei watched him from their seats. Haru’s parents came rushing in frantic and tired from their flight, Makoto did his best to stay calm and relay what the doctors had told him. 

He felt useless, he wanted to do something-anything, as long as it would distracted him from the distress that had formed in the pit of his stomach. 

“Mako-chan” Nagisa said softly holding out a paper cup full of water “here”

Makoto tried his best to smile at Nagisa “Thank you” he choked out. 

He knew his friends were worried for both Haru and himself, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't rein in his emotions. The fear and uncertainty had full control of him. After what felt like forever, they called in Haru’s parents, even Makoto could tell the doctors looked unusually grim.

Makoto wasn't sure how much time passed while they were in there, but when they eventually came out, their eyes were red ringed. Makoto’s stomach dropped and he forgot how to breath properly.

“He wants to see you” Haru’s mother said softly gently patting his shoulder.

He glanced behind him where Nagisa and Rei had fallen asleep in the chairs, god how he wished for their ignorance. He took a shaky breath and walked into the room, at first all he heard was the sounds of the machines, the room was dimly lit and he could only vaguely make out Haru’s form. A form he would never forget. He gently sat on the side of the bed and forced a smile onto his face. 

“You’re making this a habit” he tried to joke.

Haru turned to him and small sad smile on his face “I don't think it will happen again”

Makoto attempted to laugh but it came out as a sob “Of course not” He whispered reaching out and taking Haru’s hand “We have our whole lives together”

Haru’s smile fell “Makoto…” he started locking eyes “Th-they said i have a tumour”

Makoto stared, had he heard right? Had Haru just said he had a tumour? No way “D-don’t joke about that haru-ch—”

“I’m not joking” Haru interjected softly “I wish i was”

Makoto felt the tears building up “B-but they can find a cure, t-they have all kinds of treatments, they can—”

“Makoto” Haru said softly squeezed his hands “There's nothing they can do, it’s an aggressive cancer…there’s no cure”

The wall broke, the tears came out fast and harsh, each sob shaking Makoto’s whole body. How? How had this happened? Haru had his whole life in front of him, he was meant to become a world class swimmer, to swim in the Olympics with Rin. They were meant to grow old together.

Makoto wasn't sure how long he had cried for, but eventually they dried up, he sobs grew quieter. They both laid curled together on the small hospital bed, both silent and lost in their own thoughts. 

“Makoto” Haru said softly as he shifted in the bed to face him slightly “I love you”

Makoto felt the tears stinging his eyes again “Don’t say it like that”

“Like what?”

“Like it’s goodbye” 

“But—” Haru started.

“No, no goodbyes” Makoto whispered pulling him as close as possible “Not yet” 

* * *

  ** _Present._**

Makoto sighed placing the last box onto the stack, it had been a long and painful day of moving to Tokyo. He sighed picking up one of the top boxes that was marked ‘bedroom’, taking it to his bedroom and sitting it on the bed. He quickly broke it open and started pulling out the objects that were inside. He placed the photo of Haru and him on his bedside table, turning back he noticed a plain envelope poking out of one of his books. When had he put this in there? He didn't remember this envelope, maybe it was his parents? Gently he opened it, his breath catching when he saw the hand writing. Swallowing around the lump that had formed in his throat he willed himself to read.

 

_To  
Makoto_

_I have never been good with words, you know that. Yet there is so much i want to say right now, I don't know where to start. I guess first of all, i want to thank you for being the best friend anyone could ask for. You were always there for me, no matter what, and i want you to know how much that meant to me._

_Second you are a horrible cook, please when you go to college get someone to help you cook. Don't burn down any apartments._

_Third I love you, so much, I'm glad i got to meet you and spend what time we had together, no matter how short it was. Having you by my side is the best thing that could have happened to me._

_Fourth Live your life, go have fun, party hard, get drunk and do something stupid. Fall in love. Please don't blame yourself for anything, because i know you will, none of this is anyones fault. Just remember I Love You and i always will._

_Live for both us._

_Until we meet again._

_Your one and only Haru-chan._

 

The words blurred as Makoto dropped to the floor, sobs shaking his body. When had he? how? So many question ran through his head as he gripped the letter tightly to his chest. He had thought he had been doing well, moving on, getting on with life. 

“Makoto?” 

Makoto hadn't heard his door open, he could barely hear the deep voice that was calling him, he barely registered the arms that held him tight. 

“It’s ok” Sousuke said softly “it will be ok”

* * *

**_Twelve months later._ **

Makoto gently placed the white lily down on the grave and gently set an envelope next to it. Slowly he stood up a small smile on his face. He turned to Sousuke who was waiting for him at the tree and smiled, reaching out he took his hand. With one last glance back at the grave they walked away.

* * *

**_Makoto’s Letter_ **

_Dear Haru_

_There is not a day that goes by, that I don't miss you. Every time i’m near water, i’m reminded of you._

_I took your advice, I am getting lessons in cooking. Haven't burnt down any buildings yet!_

_I will always remember our time together, no one could replace you, i mean no one likes mackerel as much as you…_

_I really miss you Haru, but i know your watching over me, well i hope you are._

_Sousuke has helped me through everything a lot, loosing you was like loosing half of myself so it was tough, there were days I didn't think I would make it through. But he was there to pull me through._

_We are dating now, sometimes I feel so guilty about it, like i’m cheating on you, but i know you would want me to be happy and he does make me happy. But Haru, no one could take your place and i will look forward to the day we meet again._

_Forever yours_

_Makoto._

**Author's Note:**

> Omg this killed me to write, i got inspiration to write this but it killed me x.x  
> Also my last chapter for Only Love Can Hurt Like This will be up soon  
> Just been un happy with it  
> LOVE YOU GUYS!!  
> please forgive me!  
> xxx


End file.
